


Heads of State: a meeting

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Contracts, Debt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: The Outlander greets a friend of a friend.





	Heads of State: a meeting

“Risha Drayen.” Ruth nodded, enough to show respect to a head of state, not enough to defer. “I’m sorry I’ve never been here to properly greet you.”

“Visiting as a contractor, not a royal,” the beautiful brunette said breezily, matching Ruth’s nod to perfection. “Nice to finally meet you, Commander.”

“Vette tells me you’re her right hand in the field.”

“It’s mutual. Anatomically improbable, I know.”

“You’ve been working with her for close to thirteen years now, isn’t it?”

Risha did a dramatic mental calculation. “Sounds about right. We knew each other as kids, too, she may have mentioned.”

“She did.” Once, long ago, back when they were new to one another. “I’m glad she’s had you. We didn’t part on the best of terms, and after I drove her out…” She faltered.

Risha let it hang for a moment, but when she spoke her voice was gentle. “I looked out for her.”

“I owe you a debt for that.”

Risha’s lightly traced eyebrows rose and fell. “And now you’re in charge of taking care of everybody in the galaxy. I do not envy you that job.”

Ruth smiled weakly. The entirety of the Waking Alliance seemed to be out on the landing complex, seething around Vette’s ship outside the magical bounds of its edges. Somewhere along the way she had gotten used to the roar. “Sometimes I think smaller-scale adventuring could be rewarding. Like old times.”

“I always thought so.”

“Listen, if you ever have concerns, and the Alliance isn’t delivering…contact me. Directly. You’ve earned that much.”

Risha looked her over. “If you had asked me five years ago who Vette’s most influential buddy would be…”

“She makes her investments count.”

“No kidding. Now, I’ve got a hyperdrive to tune. I will remember your offer. – Oh, and if that extends to possibly getting me a lawyer or pugilist to get Gault Rennow off my back?”

“What? Why?” Two frequent questions where Gault got involved.

“Because he doesn’t understand the difference between a thirty percent share and a thirty percent of eighty percent share. I’m hoping somebody mathematically or kinetically literate could explain it to him, because I’ve had no luck myself.”

“Tell me you got it in writing.”

“Commander,” she said sternly. “Just who do you think I am? Always.”


End file.
